


Homesick for a place that was never home to begin with

by bellfort3



Series: MCYT Maximum Ride AU [2]
Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Maximum Ride Au, Other, Slow Burn, dreamnotfound, georgenotfound - Freeform, idk yet, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, slow burn romance maybe, they are friends, they are on the run, they have wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellfort3/pseuds/bellfort3
Summary: Together, Dream, Sapnap, and George break out of the lab where they had been experimented and tortured. Sapnap and Dream are grateful to be free again, but all George feels is homesickness for a place that was never home to begin with.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT Maximum Ride AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050299
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Homesick for a place that was never home to begin with

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with more MCYT Maximum Ride AU! I'm finally introducing the Dream Team! Be wary though, I have never written this trio so it might suck lol
> 
> Dream Team  
> Dream:  
> •wings of a neon-light bird-dusty yellow/green  
> -increased durability  
> -enhanced healing  
> -super speed  
> -super strength  
> -increased flexibility, agility, and reflexes  
> -night vision  
> -super intelligence  
> -what's under the mask?  
> George: (failed experiment because they wanted him to turn out like Sapnap but water)  
> •wings of an indigo bunting-black and blue  
> -accuracy  
> -increased speed, flexibility, agility, and reflexes  
> -ability to breathe underwater  
> -slight ability to manipulate water(not to the extent of bending like Sapnap)  
> -resistance to cold  
> -enhanced healing  
> -photographic memory  
> Sapnap:  
> •wings of a red-winged blackbird-black with orange and red  
> -ability to hold and manipulate fire  
> -fire resistance  
> -increased healing  
> -super speed  
> -night vision  
> -enhanced lung capacity

There’s definitely a metaphor for this-watching the place you called home for the past fifteen years going up in flames. 

George let his eyes follow the billow of black smoke that climbed the night sky, clogging the air and obscuring the stars and moon from view. His lungs felt tight within his chest, eyes stinging from the ash, but the pain felt good. It was a welcome distraction from the bitter remorse that crawled up the back of his throat like bile. 

Sapnap came stumbling through the treeline, a trail of smoke and ash left in his wake. Once his fiery amber eyes landed on Dream and George crouched by the stream, he let himself collapse to the ground. His hands were still aflame, flickering like a candle in the wind. His clothes were scorched and nearly completely burned through, tatters hanging off his body at this point. His tanned face was coated in soot, but his smile was blindingly white.

“Holy _shit!”_ the teen cried, lazily patting himself out. “The whole thing went up in flames!”

Dream chuckled beside him, but it sounded strained. “Yeah, thanks for pointing that one out for us, Captain Obvious,” he mocked, striding forward and helping Sapnap get back on his feet.

Sapnap’s smile didn’t falter. He glanced behind him, up above the treeline, at the building on the hill. It was alight with fire, flames and smoke pouring out it at an alarming rate. The screams had stopped a long time ago, perhaps even before the trio had found safety in the woods. Now, the only sound in the night was the crackling of fire. 

“I did that,” Sapnap breathed, almost in awe of himself. He glanced down at his hands then back up at the burning building. “I did that!”

Dream didn’t even have the heart to chuckle this time. “We should really get going,” he said, changing the subject.

George still hadn’t looked away from the building. It was unrecognizable at this point, a charred and blackened mess that used to be pristine and familiar. Maybe not homely, but familiar. Familiar was enough for George. Now, he didn’t even have that. He was stuck out in the woods with two random boys he had met less than three months ago. 

“Go where?” George found himself asking, finally tearing his eyes away from the fire to look at Dream. The mask on his face was ashen, gone gray and grimy from the night’s events. The taunting smile now looked more like a haunting grimace. 

Dream hummed, bringing a hand to his face and pushing his mask back up from where it had started to slip. “We just need shelter. It doesn’t matter what it is, just some sort of roof over our heads for the night.”

Sapnap nodded. “Should we head to town? Try and get a hotel?” 

Dream shook his head once. “No,” he said. “It’s too far. We couldn’t get there without flying and...well…” he trailed off.

George glanced away, studying his feet as heat rushed to his face. He wished they would just come out and say it. _We can’t get there without flying and, well, George can’t fly._ It wasn’t even that George couldn’t fly! He had the wings to do so, it was just that they were too small, too weak. 

That’s what happens when you are cast aside as a failed experiment and left to rot in a cell for the better half of a decade. 

“What about that cave over there?” Sapnap interrupted the awkward silence by pointing out a jagged rock jutting out from a nearby cliffside. It wasn’t really a cave, more of an overhang, but it could work. 

“That sounds as good a plan as any, Sap,” Dream said and started walking. Sapnap was quick to follow, George trailing behind. 

It was a short walk to the overhang, and before George knew it, Sapnap had started a fire and the three of them were huddled around it. Sapnap was already fast asleep, his powers having sapped his energy. He was leaning against Dream, who let him as he continuously stoked the fire. George sat across from them, closer to the back of the cave than the entrance. He was curled into a tight ball, hugging himself, blue eyes trained on the fire. 

George felt like he was being mocked by the campfire. Here he was, enjoying the warmth and comfort being supplied by a contained flame, when less than a mile away, the lab he had stayed in for nearly his entire life was burning to the ground. It didn’t matter that the lab had hurt him more than helped him, that the people inside had experimented on his DNA and his genes and made him some sort of sick mutant. It was still the closest thing George had to a home. He physically ached when he thought about never seeing it again. 

As if reading his mind, Dream spoke up with a rough clearing of his throat. “What are you thinking about?” he asked, voice uncharacteristically soft. 

George startled, lifting his head and looking at Dream from over the top of the fire. He looked away quickly though, once again intimated by the mask latched to the younger’s head. He desperately wanted to know why he wore the mask, had wanted to know ever since they first met. But it went unspoken that you act like the mask isn’t there. 

“Nothing,” he grumbled, biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Oh, c’mon now,” Dream murmured. Sapnap shifted beside him, nuzzling his cheek into Dream’s shoulder. “Are you really not gonna tell me?”

George sucked in a breath, trying and failing to hide the blush that came to his cheeks. “You wouldn’t get it,” he said simply. 

“Try me.”

George’s gaze flicked back up at Dream, somewhat surprised to find the mask pushed up slightly into his hairline, revealing his chin and part of his bottom lip. George made sure not to stare, only allowed himself quick glances here and there as he responded to Dream’s challenge. “I mean, I’ve lived there my whole life. I’m allowed to feel bad, right?”

Once he said it, he found that the question was more directed at himself than at Dream. 

Dream answered him anyway, after making a rather confused noise. “What?” he asked, incredulous. “Why would you feel bad? George, George, remember what they did to you! They tortured and abused you, just to up and forget about you. You shouldn’t feel bad. They deserve what we did. You should feel _free.”_

_I don’t feel free,_ George wanted to say. _I feel more trapped than ever._

“Think about it, George,” Dream continued. “We _are_ free. We have the world at our wingtips. We can go anywhere we want, do whatever we want. There’s no one pining us down anymore.”

George frowned. It didn’t feel that way so far. In fact, all he felt so far was this odd sense of homesickness. But what was there to possibly miss? 

Dream sighed, seeming to finally realize that George wasn’t buying it. “Okay, fine. I get it; you’ve been there forever and me and Sap have only been there for a few months. You grow attached, I get it. But believe me, George, this is for the best.”

George nodded. Even after everything, he wanted to trust Dream. Dream was smart, and loyal (so far), and also super powerful. He had been the first one in years to actually _see_ George, to talk to him, to get to know him. He and Sapnap had become his first friends since he’d been cast aside. Even if he didn’t entirely believe him right now, he owed this to him. 

“You’re right,” he said, somewhat numb. “I would probably be dead without you.”

Dream chuckled, but it sounded hollow. “Not dead, but definitely forgotten, which, in some ways, is worse. You barely even existed.”

George hated that Dream was right, but if he had learned anything from spending time with Dream, it was that he was always right. “So, what, I break out of jail and I exist now?”

Dream glanced down at Sapnap, who had started snoring somewhere during their conversation. “You exist to me. You exist to us.”

George couldn’t help the sad smile that tugged at his lips. He turned away, opting to lie on his side by the fire, the flames warming his face. He watched Dream copy him, gently lowering both himself and Sapnap to the ground.

_You exist,_ he told himself as he let his eyes flutter closed. It wasn’t homey and it wasn’t familiar, but it was enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I liked how this came out. George is having a mid-life crisis lol
> 
> Leave some love if you enjoyed <3


End file.
